


In The Beginning

by eyeeroh



Series: MCR one shots [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Feels, Frerard, Gen, Mikey Way - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeeroh/pseuds/eyeeroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU MCR one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a beloved son, brother, partner, and friend. Michael James Way.” The pastor spoke but no one really listened. No one could pay attention to anything he was saying with Gerard and Mikey’s mother wailing in the front row. Gerard was sat beside her trying to comfort her as best as he could, but let’s face it. There really is no comfort you can give to someone who’s child just decided to string himself up from a railing.

 After the service no one but Mikey’s girlfriend, the boys, Gerard and his mom stayed. These were the only people that really mattered in Mikey’s life. But if that were true then why would he leave them alone like that? Mikey knew that Gerard needed him. Were they not good enough for him? Not worth his time? No. That wasn’t it. Mikey had his own troubles but no one cared to help. No one knew. Not even Gerard.

 “Frank… can you stay with me tonight?” Gerard asked just as Frank was walking out the door of the bar. He nodded solemnly. The ride back to Gerard’s apartment was quiet. Too quiet without Mikey. He dreaded going back to their home and not seeing the blonde, leather-clad loner sitting on the couch playing play station, or hearing him at 3 am playing his bass and writing songs. Without his knowledge, or consent, tears began to fall silently down Gerard’s cheeks. Frank put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

At the apartment Frank had to unlock the door. Gerard couldn’t find it in himself to do it without the assurance of Mikey being somewhere behind it. As soon as Gerard stepped foot inside the tears began to pour out like a river. Gerard dropped to his knees, sobbing so hard that he struggled to breathe. Frank knelt beside Gerard and held him close. He pulled Gerard onto his lap and let him lay there and soak through his shirt with the sadness spilling out of him.

“What do I do, Frankie? How do I live without him? How do I deal with this?” These were questions Frank wasn’t prepared to answer, especially because Mikey and Gerard were so close. Brother’s in every sense of the word. Frank looked around the room, searching for some clue from the universe as to what to say to comfort his distressed best friend. He looked directly ahead of him into the living room where guitars, mics and bass’s were strewn and hung. His eyes landed on an old, scratched up, worn in bass with a few scribbles on it in silver sharpie.

The instrument practically screamed ‘Mikey fucking Way.’.

Frank thought of the other guys. How they were probably hurting as well right now. He thought of what Mikey would do to cheer them up. No doubt it would be something to do with music. Whether it was him playing, having them help him write a song, come up with names for bands.

“I can’t answer any of your questions Gee… but I know that Mikey wouldn’t want you to cry over him. He would want you to be a total bad ass motherfucker. He would want you to stand up, he would want us all to stand up, kick ass and save lives. He would want us to live in his memory, not die in it.”

Gerard was dumbfounded as they both now sat in a vacant silence. The gears started clicking in Gerard’s head.

And that was the beginning of the epic legacy that would be My Chemical Romance.

 

 


End file.
